


It's Cold

by mrvanillamilkshake



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvanillamilkshake/pseuds/mrvanillamilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie celebrate Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friends Praise Hod. Hope y'all like this! (also, there might be some typos. I didn't get a chance to check it all the way.)

It’s cold. It’s snowy. Peggy was wondering why she ever thought that now, the day before Christmas, was a good idea to finally put up the lights. All month long, Angie kept trying to get Peggy to string up the lights. If she wouldn’t, Angie would’ve just asked Jarvis or Howard for hand. Except Peggy would absolutely not accept that. Unfortunately, the only free time she found herself having was on Christmas Eve.

“You almost done?” Angie called up to the roof, all bundled up in her winter jacket, hat and mittens.

Peggy huffed, causing the strands of hair that strayed out of her hat to blow out of her face. “Not yet darling. A few more minutes and it should be done.”

“Told ya’ you should’ve done it sooner, Pegs.” Peggy rolled her eyes. “When you’re done, I have a warm cup of hot cocoa with your name on it,” Angie winked up at Peggy before she headed back inside. 

There were a few strands left, and soon she’d be back inside; out of the freezing snow, and into the warm embrace of Angie’s cuddles. As Peggy finished up the last row of lights, the wind was blowing a bit stronger and snow was coming down a lot harder than it was five minutes ago.

“Almost… Done,” Peggy encouraging herself, stapling the last part of the string of lights onto the roof. Only then did she lose her balance as she reached further than anticipated. Peggy fell not so gracefully; the lights tangled around her arms and wrists, and the staple gun flew out of her hand, somewhere in one of the bushes. Luckily, Peggy did manage to fall into a soft snow bank.

Peggy heard the front door open, followed by the sound of Angie’s voice, “Peg? Peggy?! Are you alright? Where are you?”

“Over here…” Peggy groaned. Angie ran over to Peggy’s side, cupping her face, and rubbed away the snowflakes that gathered on Peggy’s face.

“I told you to put the lights up sooner,” Angie teased, gently patting Peggy’s cheeks.

“I could’ve, but I’m too stubborn. You know that, love.”

“Damn right I do. Now, let’s get you up before you catch hypothermia,” Angie stood up, held out her hands to Peggy. Peggy grabbed Angie’s hands to be hoisted back up. Peggy released Angie's hands and grabbed the ends Angie’s scarf, pulling her close. Peggy placed a gentle kiss on Angie’s lips, and felt Angie grin against her lips.

“Cheeky,” Angie giggled softly, leaning in for another kiss.

*** 

Peggy hummed happily to herself. She was finally warmed up, and had the feeling back in her hands and feet. She and Angie were back inside the mansion, seated next to each other on the sofa in front of the fireplace in the living room. Angie had made them both a cup of hot cocoa when they came inside, and were now sipping the remainings of their drinks. 

“Merry Christmas, darling,” Peggy said quietly. 

“It's not Christmas yet. There's still a few more minutes.” Angie nudged Peggy playfully. “At least you got the lights up. Well, most of the lights, that is.” 

Peggy rolled her eyes and huffed. “I'm only teasing you, Pegs,” Angie pressed a kiss to Peggy’s cheek. “At least we got the tree up, that's always a plus.” 

Peggy leaned forward and placed her empty mug onto the coffee table. She leaned back, wrapped her arms around Angie’s torso, snuggling into her side. “Yeah, I suppose so. It looks wonderful, sweetheart.” 

“Not as wonderful as you look,” Angie smirked, resting her cheek against the top of Peggy’s head. 

Before Peggy could say anything, the clock chimed for the next hour. Angie untangled herself from Peggy and quickly ran out of the room. Peggy could hear the faint noises of Angie’s feet padding up the steps, then back down a few moments later. Angie sat back down next to Peggy, handing her a small gift wrapped in Christmas paper. 

“Merry Christmas, English! I hope you like this one.” 

Peggy unwrapped her small gift; underneath the paper revealed a small black box; she opened up the small box slowly. Peggy gasped quietly, inside was a silver ring with several studded gems placed symmetrically on either side of the band. “Angie, how - ”

“Now, English, before you say anything,” Angie turned to face Peggy, grabbing Peggy’s hand with her own. “We both know that us being together isn't exactly acceptable. However, that doesn't mean that I can't not get you a ring, even if we can't have a proper ceremony.” 

Peggy was silent for a moment, lost for words. “Darling… Are you asking me to marry you?” 

“That's one way to put it,” Angie smiled, but Peggy could sense the insecurity Angie was feeling behind her smile. “Look, Pegs, I get if you don't want it. It's totally fine, I just thought-” 

Peggy silenced Angie with a kiss. “Of course I accept it, Angie. You mean the world to me, I love you, darling. There's no one in the world I’d rather spend my life with.” Angie took the ring out of the box, placing the ring on Peggy’s appropriate finger. 

Angie leaned forward once more, kissing Peggy sweetly. She let go of Peggy’s hand, and brought her hands up to comb gently through Peggy's hair. “Happy Christmas, I love you so much, English,” Angie mutter against Peggy’s lips.

“Merry Christmas, darling.”


End file.
